1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems, methods and software for applying psychological approaches to enhancing the quality of group interaction, group activities and group environments over computer networks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
I: Problems with Providing Computerized Group Interaction; Prior Art; how Present Invention with Improvements Addresses these Problems
Problems with Existing Systems of Computerized Group Interaction:
There are many problems associated with currently available systems of computerized group interaction. Generally speaking, conventional systems for virtual group interaction (e.g. chat-rooms) are poor replicas of actual communication in the real world. They are even poorer imitations of the operation of real-life task-oriented work groups. A detailed look at the specific problems associated with currently available systems of computerized group interaction follows.
One major problem with currently available systems of group interaction is that they do not provide a way of visualizing all members of the group with whom one is interacting (including all verbal and nonverbal communications between members) as they are occurring simultaneously in real-time. For example, when a person attends a real-life staff meeting at work, she is usually able to see the speakers and the other staff members present at the meeting. When she hears somebody speaking, she can connect the voice with the speaker, and can usually determine to whom the speaker is directing his/her comments, as well as how the speaker is feeling and how the listener(s) are reacting to the message. In existing systems of computerized group interaction (like chat-rooms and virtual office meeting rooms), it is difficult to ascertain these things because a great deal of what is going on in the meeting (like simultaneous group activities and nonverbal communication) cannot be conveyed.
Another problem with these computerized systems is that communication must usually occur in a serial manner, one entry or message at a time, even though this is not the way natural communication in the real world occurs. To the contrary, many times people in real-life meetings have side conversations going on, or they make short comments while the main speaker continues to talk, or they send hand-written notes back and forth while someone else has the floor, or they whisper to each other while a main speaker continues to talk to the group. In existing systems of computerized group interaction, different types of simultaneous communication (like voice, text and iconic displays) between members of a group are not possible. In addition, there is no way for participants in a group to choose to engage in different types of communication (like speaking, whispering, or sending a written note) nor to indicate the intended receiver or target of each chosen communication. Finally, there is no way for these “communication flows” (including the type of communication, the content of the communication, and the originators and intended targets of each communication) to be displayed so that all members of the virtual group can “see” what is going on.
Another problem with existing computerized systems is that some specially developed clinical methods for teaching group communication skills cannot be utilized during the course of the meeting. One clinical method for teaching group communication skills in real-life group settings is using training exercises. One such exercise used in marital counseling developed by Clifford Notarius and Howard Markman (Notarius, Clifford and Markman, Howard, We Can Work It Out, Berkley Publishing Group, New York, N.Y., 1993, pp. 85-89) involves having each partner hold three cards, one having a plus sign (+), one having a minus sign (−) and one having a neutral sign (0) written on it. In practice, the partner holds up the card that best describes how he or she is feeling as the other person is speaking. This exercise provides a tremendous amount of feedback to the speaker. This exercise can be adapted for use with real-life groups by having each group member make a set of similar cards. Then the group members can hold up the card that best expresses their reaction to the person who is speaking in the group. This exercise can be highly effective in helping the speaker to pay attention to the reaction of others when speaking. Despite the effectiveness of various types of exercises as aids to improving group skills, existing computerized discussion groups are currently unable to employ these methods.
Another important method for teaching group communication skills is ensuring that all group members receive appropriate feedback about how they are doing. One type of ongoing feedback that can be given in real-life groups is non-verbal communication. This includes perceiving the emotional states and body language of other group members, listening to members' utterances expressing support or disagreement (like ugh! or uh-huh), and noting group process variables (like who takes the lead, who sits next to the leader, who whispers during a presentation). Also, in some training or counseling groups, members can fill out rating scales to give feedback in the group. For example, group members may rate how close they feel to every other group member. Or they may rate how satisfied they are with the group progress. This type of feedback can be used to inform each group member about how he/she is coming across in the group and to steer the group in a desired direction. Additionally, information about one's activity level during a group meeting (like how much he/she speaks or is spoken to) can also provide essential feedback to the group members and leaders. However, there is no currently available system of group interaction that allows for obtaining these types of ratings, retrieving activity level data, and or giving and receiving nonverbal feedback in ongoing groups meeting over global communication networks.
Another serious problem with existing systems of computerized group interaction is that they do not generally allow for the intended target or recipient of each communication to be represented to the participants in the group. Kenny and LaVoie have argued in their description of the Social Relations Model that target or “partner” effects (e.g. how much someone is spoken to or “elicits” from others) are just as important as actor effects (e.g. how much one person talks to others) in understanding social interaction. (Kenny, D. A. and LaVoie, L., The Social Relations Model, in L. Berkowitz (Ed.) Advances in Experimental Social Psychology, pp. 141-182, 1984, Academic Press, New York.) Additionally, in order to follow relational adjustments in social interaction (e.g. how someone may elicit much more talking from one person than another or how someone may talk much more to one person than to another), both the originator and recipient of each communication must be represented. In real-life groups it is usually clear to whom a speaker is directing his/her comments or attentions, but in computerized group interaction it can be difficult to follow the group discussion because information about the target of communications is usually not readily available. Because existing systems of computerized group interaction do not encode information about both the originator and recipient (or target) or each communication, they cannot provide data about actor, partner and relationship effects in the Social Relations Model for feedback, training or research purposes.
Another problem with existing systems of computerized group interaction is that it is not possible for a large group of people to break up into smaller groups or dyads with the potential to be called back by an announcement to rejoin the larger group again. In real-life group situations, we have the ability to talk to someone who is sitting next to us in a larger group, to “tune out” all the other conversations going on in the room, and then to attend only to the person sitting next to us for a while. There are many situations in real-life where people may choose to break up into smaller groups while having the potential to return to the larger group when desired, including during academic classes, office meetings, conferences, counseling sessions and other social settings.
Discussion of Prior Art Related to Computerized Group Interaction:
The above-described limitations of existing systems of computerized group interaction can be most clearly demonstrated by examining the system disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0002831, published on Jun. 7, 2001, inventors Masami Kato, Ken Sakakibara and Yoshihisa Tadokoro (“the Kato system”). In this system, co-workers meeting in a computerized “Refresh Room” sit down at the same table. The participants can communicate using any one of three “rest” tools: a voice tool, a character (text chat) tool or a multi-user game tool. The Kato system is limited in its ability to deliver a real-life social interaction experience over computer networks because participants can only engage in one type of communication at a time (voice, text or game interaction). In addition, there is no way in the Kato system for participants to identify the target or intended receiver of each message or communication. Participants in the Kato system can only communicate in serial order, one entry or message at a time. Because participants in the Kato system cannot engage in different types of simultaneous communication, it is impossible for them to provide the different types of feedback described above. Neither is it possible to utilize the clinical exercises for teaching communication skills. Neither is it possible to obtain information related to the Social Relations Model, since the Kato system does not encode both the originator and target of each communication exchanged. And finally, there is no way in the Kato system for participants in a larger group gathering to break up into smaller groups or dyads with the potential of rejoining the larger group when desired.
How the Present Invention Addresses Problems with Existing Systems of Computerized Group Interaction:
The present invention corrects for the problems with existing systems of computerized group interaction, as well as the limitations of the Kato system outlined above. The present system accomplishes this by giving group participants the capacity to engage in different types of communication—including voice, written, or iconic expressions—simultaneously in real-time; to choose the type, content and the intended target of each communication; and to have these “communication flows” displayed so that all members of the group can “see” what is going on in the group. The parent of the present patent application described how participants using the system of the present invention could engage in different communication types (e.g., open and hidden voice and text messages, main and side communications, and iconic messages). It also described how the participants could choose the intended receiver or target of each communication (including the ability to indicate the group as a whole as the intended target). In addition, the parent patent application described how the “communication flows” occurring within the group are graphically displayed so that all participants can “see” what is happening in much the same way as they are able to “see” what is happening in a real-life group meeting. The parent patent application described how participants using the system of the present invention could give and receive different types of feedback as well as how participants could engage in specialized exercises for teaching communication skills. And finally, the parent application explained how the system of the present invention was able to retrieve data related to the Social Relations Model from the ongoing group process for training and research purposes.
Improvements Over Parent Patent Application in Addressing Problems with Existing Systems of Computerized Group Interaction:
There are several major improvements in this continuation in part that address problems with existing systems of computerized group interaction. First of all, a voice-whispering feature has been added to the communication system of the present invention, allowing one member “A” of a virtual group to signal to another member “B” that he/she wants to whisper something to “B”. The system allows the intended receiver of the whispered message to choose whether or not he wishes to hear it. The system graphically demonstrates the communication flow of the whispered message originating from member A and flowing to member B, but only member B is actually able to hear the whispered message. This feature is an improvement in the present system because it allows for a whispered communication to occur much like is possible in real-life group interaction.
A second major improvement in this continuation in part application involves a subgrouping capability. In real-life group interaction, people sometimes break off into smaller groups or dyads to converse while a larger group activity is going on. For example, students in a classroom may talk quietly together while a lecture is being given, or people in a training seminar may be asked to break up into smaller groups to practice specific exercises. Usually in these types of situations there is a way for someone to announce that it is time for everyone to turn their attention back to the larger group as a whole. In the real world, people can break off into smaller groups or dyads, blocking out the conversation and noise around them from the larger group and attending only to the smaller group or dyad they wish to speak to. They are able to do this because our sensory apparatus allows us to “tune in” to one conversation while blocking out others. Also in the real world, people are able to approach a smaller subgroup of people at a conference or party and ask if they can join in the conversation. The improvement in the present invention allows people interacting in a large group to break off into subgroups or dyads to converse. When people select to break off into a smaller group, the subgroup only “hears” what is being communicated within that subgroup. It is possible for someone outside of a specific subgroup to be allowed to join into the conversation if requested. It is also possible within the improved system for anyone within the larger group to make an announcement that can be “heard” by everyone, including those people conversing in subgroups. For example, a member of the larger group may announce that it is time to come to order and return attention to the lecturer at the podium. This is a significant improvement because it allows greater flexibility and authenticity to computerized group interaction using the system of the present invention.
A third major area of improvement is in the apparatus for selecting different types of communication in the system. Specifically, in the improved system, if a member of a virtual group starts typing but does not click on a specific target of the intended message, a text box will appear near the member's place box and the written message will be visible to all. This allows for the situation in which a person may want to make a remark or comment but is not sure whom the intended recipient of the remark is. Also, if a person in a virtual group begins speaking, the system can be configured to let the voice be heard even if the person has not selected a specific target for the voice communication. This is a significant improvement because sometimes people in real life group situations begin talking even though they have not really selected a specific person as the recipient of what they are saying. These improvements allow for greater flexibility and authenticity of the system.
A fourth major improvement of the present invention for improving group interaction involves providing a means to display in a textual format all of the communications flows occurring between members of a virtual group in addition to a graphical display format. This is a significant improvement in the present invention because it allows for the communications flows between members of a virtual group to be depicted in a more compact area on the computer screen, which is especially helpful when group members are engaged in another group activity (like viewing presentation materials or playing a board game) and computer screen space is at a premium.
In summary, the present invention with improvements provides a unique and useful system of group interaction over computer networks in several ways. The system provides (1) the capacity for group participants to choose to engage in one of the same or a different type of communication (including whispered or normal voice, open or hidden written messages or iconic expressions) simultaneously in real time; (2) the capacity to subgroup into a smaller group or dyad within a larger group while being able to rejoin the larger group when desired; (3) the capacity for group participants to choose to indicate (if desired) who the target of each communication is intended to be; and (4) the capacity for “communication flows” occurring in the group to be displayed either graphically or textually by the system for all participants to see.
II: Problems with Providing Computerized Group Interaction In Combination with Group Activities Over Computer Networks; Discussion of the Prior Art; and Disclosure of Improvements in Addressing These Problems
Problems with Existing Systems of Computerized Group Interaction Combined with Group Activity:
The major problem with currently available computerized systems of group interaction is that they do not provide the capacity to engage in a group activity (e.g. view presentation materials together) while at the same time observing the participants interacting in the ongoing group. This is a problem because most real-life work groups, academic groups, and support groups have content materials that are presented and discussed during meetings of the group. Another problem with these systems is that they make no provision for taking notes or “minutes” while participating in the meeting. This is a serious limitation, as in real-life meetings someone is usually asked to take notes during meetings and then is required to type them out for later dissemination or record keeping. The ability to take notes is also important for students in a classroom setting, or people attending professional education seminars.
Another problem is that current systems do not provide a satisfactory method for creating and delivering structured group programs over computer networks. Structured programs in real-life provide a common focus, method and setting for teaching everything from job skills to the “History of Modern Civilization”. Academic courses, business skills training manuals, self-improvement books, “how to” manuals of any kind, business meetings, bridge clubs, chat rooms, behavior therapy groups and community organizations can all be viewed as providing structured programming. Most structured programs have a common focus, purpose or goal; a method or procedure for accomplishing that purpose; and a setting (time and place) for working through the program. In structured group programs, the participants go through at least some of the steps of the program in a group setting. Most structured programs require the use of specially prepared materials like workbooks, lecture notes written on blackboards, texts, video presentations, and other printed materials. Many programs also utilize special teaching techniques (like lectures, role-playing, live demonstrations and/or special exercises for practice). Many programs require that participants take notes, fill out various forms, turn in homework or work products, and take tests or other assessments. There are no existing systems of computerized group interaction that provide a means to engage in all of these processes for working through a structured group program over computer networks.
Discussion of Prior Art Related to Providing Computerized Group Interaction in Combination with Group Activities:
The above-described limitations of existing systems of computerized group interaction combined with group activities are clearly evident in the patents cited during the examination of the present patent application. In the Kato system, co-workers meeting in a computerized “Refresh Room” can communicate using one of three tools: a voice tool, text tool or multi-user game tool. In the Kato system, the users interacting together have only one display before them and can only use one tool at a time. At no time is the user able to view the ongoing interactions between co-workers at a table in the Refresh Room at the same time that they are viewing presentation materials together.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,621, issued on Nov. 21, 2000, to Adrian Mark Colyer, Andrew Key and Vince Sethi (“the Colyer system”), discloses a system in which a set of users can access a chalkboard or shared document program together. However, the Colyer system cannot allow the users operating the shared document program to engage in ongoing communication at the same time, as is possible in the present invention. The Colyer system allows for communication by email between members of a group. However, users are not able to send emails while they are at the same time participating in an ongoing discussion and viewing presentation materials together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,393, issued on Aug. 18, 1998, to Bruce A. MacNaughton and Leigh R. Turner, discloses a system in which a group of people with similar interests can view a specific website together (a group activity). However, this group of people cannot engage in a conversation together about the website they are viewing, as would be possible in the system of the present invention.
How Present Invention Addresses Problems with Computerized Group Interaction in Combination with Group Activities:
The present invention addresses all of the problems outlined above in providing group interaction in combination with group activities over computer networks as well as the limitations of the prior art. Specifically, the system allows people to engage in group activities at the same time that they can continue to engage in communications with other group members and continue to “see” all of the interactions in the group. These activities can include accessing and sharing files/documents/workbooks; completing assessment measures, working on shared documents; visiting internet sites together; showing slide presentations; playing computerized games, etc. The system of the present invention allows these group activities to be accessed via a website that combines all of the necessary components for the successful operation of a large-scale group services delivery system which addresses all of the identified problems of computerized group interaction discussed above. The system of the present invention also provides an effective way to work through structured group programs in a virtual environment.
Major Improvement in This Continuation in Part Related to Computerized Group Interaction Combined with Group Activities:
A major improvement in the present invention disclosed in this continuation in part is a method for creating structured group programs that can then be distributed for use over multiple computer systems in compact disk format. The essential components of the structured group program of the present invention include the following: 1) the means for accessing and delivering content materials specific to the subject of the structured program; 2) a setting where presentation of the content materials can be viewed together by the group participating in the specific program; 3) the means to discuss and practice the skills presented in the program while viewing the presentation materials together; and 4) the means to assess progress or learning of the skills/content materials throughout the ongoing group. Once a new structured group program is created, the program can be distributed via compact disk where it can be played on multiple computer systems and venues providing for uniform use of the program.
One object of the present invention is to provide an Internet site offering a specific structured group program focused on reaching personal goals to the general public via a host Internet site. To overcome all of the previously outlined problems with computerized group communication, such a program would have to be offered in conjunction with the system of computerized group communication embodied in this invention in order to be effective.
There are many limitations associated with the kinds of groups that are offered to the general public both in the “real world” and on the Internet. One main limitation is that there is no group program, either in the real world or on the Internet, that is focused specifically on helping the general population get support for reaching their personal goals. There are many groups that focus on people who have serious emotional problems or addictions. But many people are averse to participating in those types of groups because of the stigma attached or because they feel they do not “fit” into that type of group. Many others do not view themselves as “emotionally disturbed” or needing “therapy” and therefore do not wish to get involved in the kinds of groups that are available in the community or on the Internet. Still others do not have the finances to go to professional group therapy sessions, nor the time or the transportation to commit to community support groups. But the fact remains that most people could benefit greatly from participating in community support groups focused on helping people reach their personal goals.
There are many reasons why focusing on one's personal goals is important. Psychological research has found that working toward goals has a positive effect on health, self-esteem, and psychological well-being. Probably every person from every ethnic group and age group has some goal he/she would like to accomplish. Some people may not know what they want to accomplish; others may want to accomplish unrealistic feats. Some people may not know how to go about attaining their goals, while others know exactly what they need to do, but cannot bring themselves to take action. Still other people have a solid understanding of what they would like to accomplish, but are unable to locate the resources needed to actualize their goals. Probably everyone has been in each of these places at different points in their lives. Struggling to accomplish one's goals is clearly a universal experience both for relatively “healthy” people as well as for people who suffer from emotional problems or addictive behaviors. But there is currently no place where people can meet together to get and give the support that is needed to help each other reach their personal goals.
What is needed is a structure for providing goal attainment supporters (“GAS”) groups over the Internet and throughout our communities, much like Alcoholics Anonymous or the like. Workbooks, group process guidelines and special tools for attaining personal goals developed for use by groups on the Internet could also be made available for use in real-life groups in the community. People could choose whether they wanted to attend “real-life” or Internet-based “GAS Anonymous” style groups or whether they wanted to attend goal attainment supporters groups led by professional counselors or coaches over the Internet or face-to-face group meetings in their communities. People could also combine participation in goal attainment supporters groups with other intervention strategies or therapies as desired.
Another Major Improvement in this Continuation in Part Related to Providing Group Interaction in Combination with Group Activities:
Another major improvement in the present invention is a method for providing real-life group interaction while playing a card game or board game using the system. The original patent application did allow for a game to be played in the simultaneous access window while participants continued to observe each other communicating in the interaction matrix of the present system. The improvement in this continuation in part is a specific computerized game player system that allows computerized games to be played in a much more enjoyable and satisfying way than previously possible. The improved game player system will play games in one of three formats: 1) standard format (game is played in simultaneous access window of the system while people communicate in the interaction matrix); 2) double-decker game player format that allows the communication flows of the game players to be exhibited in an upper level interaction matrix while each player's moves on the card or board game are visible on a lower level; and 3) integrated format where the place boxes of each player surround a game board or card table and game players can talk and play a game simultaneously much like would occur when playing a card or board game in real life. Game CD's can be specially developed for playing on the computerized game player system of the present invention. There are already games available for playing over computers—like video games and card games and board games (e.g. chess or SCRABBLE). But they do not allow participants to continue talking while playing the game as people do in “real-life” game playing situations. The game player system of the present invention with improvements provides several options for enjoying computerized card games or board games in an authentic and satisfying way not otherwise available.
Section III. Problems with Computerized Group Environments; Discussion of the Prior Art; and Disclosure of Improvements in System of the Present Invention:
Problems with Existing Systems of Computerized Group Interaction, Group Activity & Virtual Group Environments for Business:
Recent increases in the productivity of American workers have been attributed to a focus on teamwork. The emphasis on improving communication between teams of designers, production workers, marketing staff, suppliers, and customers has led to an increased necessity for meetings. The greater frequency of meetings involving more and more people has led to higher travel and office space costs (to allow for conference rooms), as well as decreased productivity of some workers. Who hasn't heard employees (and even managers) complain that all they do all day long is go to meetings, so they never get any work done during normal business hours? In addition to increasing necessity for meeting space, virtually all businesses, agencies, and organizations have the need at one time or another to present a structured set of materials to their employees or clients in the form of training manuals, workbooks or structured group programs. Sometimes special seminar presenters are involved in presenting structured materials in a lecture or seminar format, but usually some written materials are disseminated as well.
Many businesses and individuals would like to be able to attend meetings, seminars, get-togethers, and classes via their computers. If better methods for holding meetings over computer networks existed, businesses would reap big rewards. Virtual meeting spaces would allow users to stay at their workstations when attending meetings, thereby saving time, travel costs, and office expenses. Attending meetings while remaining at their workstations (or from a job site) would also improve worker productivity and company efficiency, as phones would not have to be left unanswered and employees would not be left without supervisory presence while managers attended meetings. In addition, persons who have to attend consecutive meetings in disparate locations would be able to attend both meetings without a problem.
While there are sites for groups to meet over the Internet (e.g., e-groups.com and voice chat systems), these sites suffer from many of the limitations of computerized group interaction systems outlined in previous sections. Specifically, these systems do not allow users to “see” the participants with whom they are interacting or to share on-line program materials with them. While some team-ware and virtual office systems are available for use over computerized networks, these systems also suffer from many of the limitations of computerized group interaction outlined above. Existing web-conferencing systems can provide an enhanced way for some meetings to occur electronically, but they do not allow for sharing documents while at the same time viewing all of the participants as they are engaged in discussion during the meeting, as does the present invention.
Other problems with existing computerized virtual office systems include the following. Currently available systems of electronic group interaction do not allow people outside of the participants interacting in a virtual room to observe the meeting. The ability to broadcast a work team meeting or a staff meeting to many other employees who were unable to attend would be very useful. A feature that allowed for observation by outsiders would also be extremely useful when teaching group dynamics and running structured group programs because people learn a lot via “observational learning” and because space may not always be available for the numbers of people who want to participate in a given virtual group. Another problem is that it is not possible to reserve a meeting room for on-going work on a large project that requires intermittent attention from different participants over an extended period of time. For example, in real-life, a certain meeting room could be reserved for a large project where different employees would come and go as time permitted throughout the week to continue work on the project.
Another problem with currently available systems is that they do not allow for a new person to join a closed membership meeting that is already in progress (at the discretion of the “gatekeeper”) as often happens in real-life situations. For example, a manager from another office making an unexpected visit may be invited to join an on-going management meeting to discuss a specific project, and then leave when that discussion is completed. Nor do these systems allow people to move around the virtual environment or to choose which equipment they want to have in different virtual meeting rooms. A final problem with currently available virtual office systems is that the external sources of communication (including telephone, intercom, office “door”, and email access) are not integrated with the ongoing interaction and activity of the group.
Discussion of Prior Art Related to Providing Computerized Group Interaction, Activities & Environments:
The above-described limitations of existing systems for providing computerized virtual environments are clearly evident in the Kato et al. patent cited during the examination of the original application for the present invention. The Kato et al. model describes a Refresh Room where workers can take a rest while interacting with others. Workers are able to “sit” around a table and talk. But the Kato system is very limited in the kinds of environments it provides (e.g., there is no choice of different types of equipment such as video projectors, karaoke machines, chalkboards, etc.). Neither can the participants engage in a discussion at the table provided while at the same time viewing presentation materials together.
In the Kato system, it is possible to show all the connected computers within a system, indicating which meeting rooms are occupied or not. However, there is no way in the Kato system to view a floor plan of all of the meeting rooms (as if one was looking into each room through the window of the door of the room), as is possible in the virtual office system of the present invention.
How the Present Invention Addresses Problems with Providing Virtual Environments:
The virtual meeting system of the present invention addresses all of the problems with virtual environments outlined above, especially those related to the Kato virtual office system. Participants in a business meeting using the system of the present invention can view all of the meeting participants as if they were sitting around a big conference table. They can participate in the ongoing discussion while they are at the same time watching a slide presentation or reviewing a shared document. Participants can also access personal or web documents and transfer them to the simultaneous activity block window on the virtual meeting room viewing screen for all to see. Participants can take notes on what is happening in the meeting as they continue to participate in the discussion and view any materials being presented. And finally, participants can interact with others outside the meeting room through email and telephone connections as well as through operation of the meeting room “door” (through which people can enter and exit the meeting room) while continuing to participate in the ongoing meeting.
In addition to creating the perfect high-tech environment for business meetings, the system of the present invention can also provide the ideal setting for an on-line classroom. Students can “sit” together, sharing reactions, exchanging notes, and asking questions (by voice or text) while a lecturer uses a chalkboard to assist in her explanation of the didactic material. Group counseling sessions using the system enable the counselor or leader to take participants through structured group training programs (e.g. assertiveness training, substance abuse treatment programs, parenting skills development) using the same specialized methods as are available in real-life counseling groups. The group participants and counselor can exchange written assessment materials throughout the group session while they continue to interact in the discussion and view the entire group process while it unfolds before them. Finally, private meeting rooms and chat rooms using the system can provide a unique environment for individuals to socialize with friends and family. They can spend time talking together while they are at the same time watching a movie, listening to music, putting a puzzle together, playing a computerized board game, or arranging family photos into an album.
Major Improvement in this Continuation in Part Related to Providing Virtual Group Environments:
The main improvement in the area of providing virtual group environments is a virtual environment builder and operations system that combines the ability to choose a basic floor plan (e.g. office suites, home, trade show or conference layout); the ability to select type of furniture and equipment for each room in the created virtual environment (e.g., shared document software, slide presentation, movie, chalkboard, video game, television program, Internet sites; tables and couches and booths); the capacity to set up “interaction hot spots” where desired (e.g. places that would create their own subgroup of people who could communicate via an interaction matrix); and the capacity for participants to move around the created virtual environment and choose to interact with others they come into contact with or to go from one interaction hot spot to another, or to create different subgroups of people. This unique improvement to the system of the present invention would allow a person to have a virtual “house party” and have different activities set up in different rooms, and the guests could wander about the house interacting with different subgroups of people and participating in different activities as desired. This feature would also allow for a business organization to put on a trade show consisting of different booths where visitors could stroll from booth to booth, asking the person in each booth questions about the product and viewing selected presentation materials together. Finally, this feature could allow an organization to hold a duplicate bridge tournament providing separate rooms for each group of players to play (and converse) as allowed.